Tags: Short Fuse
by A Fanfiction Angel
Summary: Short series of Tags following Short Fuse S8E3. A hefty serving of Tony/Ziva romance, with a side of McGee/Abby romance thrown in there as well. One-shot.


**Disclaimer: The only NCIS official item I own is the cap. I'm saving up for t-shirts hopefully around Christmas. Apart from that, I'm just borrowing these characters for fun. I promise I'll return them after I've finished playing with them. ;)**

**

* * *

**

**Tags: Short Fuse  
**

"_There will be no living with him now." McGee says with a roll of his eyes._

_Ziva shoots McGee a look of exasperation. "Now?"_

"Come on my little hairy butt, it was not _that_ awful."

Tony slams the car door shut loudly. "Uh… yeah it was Zee-vah. In case you didn't notice, bossman's face is smack bang in the front cover of the new NCIS recruitment brochure. All I get is… is… a freaking shoulder!"

Ziva gives a short laugh. "It is not as if you expect Gibbs to not incinerate all copies of the brochure once he finds out about this," she points out as she jingles the keys around, trying to pick out the right one.

"Here let me do it," he shoves her over gently with his hip, jams the keys into the lock, twists and kicks the door open in a quick series of movements.

As soon as he enters the house and turns the lights on he runs over to turn on the TV, hoping to catch the end of tonight's cricket match.

"Tony!" a voice screeches from the general direction of the kitchen.

He immediately runs into the kitchen. "What is it sweet cheeks?"

Ziva just points a finger at the pile of dirty dishes in the sink. "I thought I told you to wash these up before you left for work!"

"I had to rush… I would've been late for the photoshoot!" Tony complained.

"Photoshoot smotoshoot," she mutters underneath her breath. In a louder tone she exclaims, "I really do not know how I can stand living with you Tony."

With a smirk gracing his features Tony stands behind his girlfriend and places his hands on her shoulders, gently massaging them. "I don't how you do it either my little ninja," he gives her a quick peck on the cheek before slapping her butt playfully. "Now what's for dinner tonight?"

* * *

_(In response to the fact that Ziva's shirt in the episode looked somewhat like a men's shirt. It probably isn't but hey… my imagination knows no boundaries!)_

"Anthony Dinozzo where is my shirt?"

Tony groaned at the loud and insistent voice in his ear, rolling over and pressing his face harder into the pillow. "On the ground?" he mumbled.

"No I checked all over the house. I cannot find it, and Gibbs just called and we are going to be _late_ if you do not get ready!" She growled in frustration.

"Just grab one of mine."

There was a long pause, and then rustling sounds coming from Tony's closet.

"Which one did ya pick?" he asked.

He opened one eye just a crack. "Where did you even get this shirt? I don't remember buying that."

Ziva ignored him and continued the tedious task of buttoning each button on the blue shirt. She rolled up the sleeves as well, since the sleeve went all the way to her fingertips. Yes, this will do. 'I just hope no one in the office notices,' she thought.

"Oh they will," Tony said getting out of the bed.

Ziva only realised then that she had spoken her thoughts out loud. A worried frown graced her features as she remembered Rule No#12.

* * *

_(In response to Abby being somewhat occupied and distance in this episode, a.k.a. very un-Abby like. So here's my little explanation as to why I think this is.)  
_

"I hate being pregnant," she grumbled into her boyfriend's shoulder, snuggling a little closer to him.

"I know Abs," McGee soothingly rubbed circles around the Goth's back.

"It's these darn hormones. They always made me grumpy for no apparent reason. I mean last week it was because of the stupid interns we had, but this morning when I was trying to get the gun to talk to me – "she wailed.

"Hey hey hey… shhh…when do you want to tell the rest of the team though?"

Abby let out a sniffle. "I don't know Timmy."

"Well I'm sure Gibbs probably already knows. And Ziva… don't you women have women's intuition or something? Ziva probably went and told Tony then since they're practically living together now – "

"WAIT WHAT? Tony and Ziva got together? How come I didn't know of this McGee! I've wanted them to get together for like… like… 4 years now!" Abby's breathing started increasing now, and McGee was worried she could be hyperventilating.

"It's no big deal. The only reason why I knew was because I caught the two of them making out in an elevator two weeks ago. Ziva of course threatened to kill me nineteen different ways with a paperclip if I told a soul."

"Wasn't it eighteen ways?"

McGee shrugged nonchalantly "I guess she learnt a new one."

"Oh I can't wait till we officially tell Gibbs!" Abby enthused. "He can be the Grandpa that goes sailing on his boat with our kids every weekend, and Tony can be the Uncle that tells inappropriate jokes at the dinner table, and Ziva's gonna be the Aunt that teachers our kids self defence and other cool ninja skills…" she sighed blissfully.

McGee's eyes widened at the thought of Tony being an Uncle. "Yeah… can't wait Abby…" he replied feebly.

* * *

**A/N: So I've been M.I.A. as a writer for many months now. But I'm back! Oh, and reviews make my day! :D**


End file.
